Right Behind You
by Daerin-ssi
Summary: [ch 4 Up]Wonwoo hanya ingin kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Mingyu atlet renang, ia menyukai Wonwoo dan sudah mendapatkannya, tapi ada yang janggal. Seungcheol sahabat Mingyu, atlet renang juga. mereka terus bersama, sampai Seungcheol tau Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo sama seperti dirinya. ia akan mengejar dan mendapatkan Wonwoo. FF SEVENTEEN! Meanie or WonCoups?
1. Chapter 1

Right Behind You

Author : Daerin-ssi

Cast:

-Jeon Wonwoo

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Choi Seungcheol

\- Others

Rate : T

Hurt, Romance, Drama,dll

ps: taukan ini boyxboy. cuman yang selalu ada itu TYPO,jadi maafkan ya.

Wonwoo POV

 _Apa aku bisa bahagia?_

 _Jihoon bahagia dengan Soonyoung_

 _Seungkwan bahagia dengan Hansol_

 _Jeonghan hyung bahkan sudah bertunangan dengan Jisoo Hyung_

 _Aku?_

 _Ini sudah kedua kalinya._

 _Tadinya aku hanya ingin mencoba lagi, tapi ini bahkan lebih rumit?_

 _Apa aku yang mempermainkan perasaan mereka?_

 _Aku tau, aku suka pada salah satunya, tapi aku menerima yang satunya._

 _Mereka itu sahabat_

 _Pasti salahku jika mereka bermusuhan_

 _Cinta atau sahabat? Itu sulit._

 _Karena aku tau rasanya punya sahabat munafik_

 _Dan perasaan tulus yang ditelantarkan_

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

 _Aku sudah mendapatkannya._

 _Tapi aku tidak merasa ia punya perasaan padaku_

 _Tak kusangka sahabatku juga menyukainya_

 _Sahabatku marah?pasti_

 _Memusuhiku?pasti_

 _Ini berat._

 _Musuhku bukan seperti di arena kolam_

 _Musuhku sahabatku sendiri_

 _Aku tidak seperti diriku_

 _Kehilangan akal demi seorang yang tidak mencintaiku_

 _Perasaannya bukan untukku_

 _Tapi untuk sahabatku._

 **.**

 **Seungcheol POV**

 _Perasaan ini sudah lama kupendam_

 _Tapi tak satu katapun aku ucapkan_

 _Tak ada keberanian saat aku menatap matanya yang tajam_

 _Tak ada keberanian saat aku dihadapannya_

 _Ini tidak seperti arena tempat aku bersaing_

 _Bersaing dengan sahabat untuk unjuk kemampuan? Itu biasa, karena aku selalu menang_

 _Bersaing dengan sahabat untuk cinta? Ini sangat sulit, karena dia sudah satu langkah di depanku_

 _Tapi, aku harus mendapatkan hati._

 _Aku tak menyerah semudah itu_

 _Untuk apa perasaan ini?_

 _Untuk di sia-siakan?_

 _Dilupakan?_

 _Itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan._

 _Akan kukejar, sampai aku tau siapa yang di pilih_

 _Akan kukorbankan semua, sampai aku tau siapa yang dia pilih_

 _aku siap untuk hancur nantinya._

 **.**

Just like a beautiful fairytale  
I believe in happy ending

I count the stars at the galaxy

I will stay beside you to the point all the fall

Yeah I will give you proctection just like a big tree

 **TBC/Delete?**

Eaa, pingin cari yang beda. Jangan SoonHoon mulu hehe. Aku jadi suka WonCoups akhir akhir ini. Ini sih iseng aja kalau banyak yang minat insyaallah di lanjut.

tau lagu boys24 unit Red- Starlight? itu lagunya buat baper banget. Yeontae sama Sungho harus debut:' menurut vote unit red masuk lagi. Insoo apa kabar:''''

RnR yes


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo POV

Entah aku harus menyesal atau tidak, tapi disini berisik sekali. teman teman sekolahku berteriak kencang, apalagi Seungkwan disampingku suaranya memekakan telingaku. Beberapa diantara mereka membawa _banner_ dan semacamnya. Bukannya lebih baik aku duduk manis di perpustakaan? ini sama sekali bukan styleku. Aku menoleh kearah Jihoon, dia juga membawa _banner_ sesekali ia ikut berteriak. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat kearah arena kolam. Para atlet renang sudah dipanggil untuk melakukan final pertandingan renang antar sekolah. suara penonton semakin tinggi. Disana ada Kim Mingyu, atlet renang peraih medali perak saat pertandingan renang antar kota. Tapi, ada Choi Seungcheol yang tak kalah jagonya dengan Mingyu. Ia peraih medali emas nasional. Keduanya andalan dari sekolahku. Mereka selalu membawa nama baik sekolah.

"Won, kamu melamun?" kata Jihoon setengah berteriak kepadaku, agar terdengar padaku. Aku menggeleng.

Aku mulai memperhatikan arena kolam. Suara peluit dari wasit memerintahkan para atlet untuk naik ke balok start. Terdengar suara peluit kembali. Pertandinganpun di mulai. Para penonton terus menyemangati atlet mereka. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari seorang atlet posisi paling depan, Choi Seungcheol. Aku sempat terpaku. Jantungku berdegup aneh, lalu menggeleng pelan

"tidak boleh Won!" batinku

Teman temanku tiba tiba berteriak kencang, aku membuka mata. Terlihat Seungcheol berada di posisi paling depan, sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai _finish._ aku mengepal tanganku. Aku sangat ingin berteriak, saat Seungcheol menjadi juara. Seungcheol mengacungkan tangannya tinggi karena senang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis. Aku merasakan senggolan pada lenganku. Aku menoleh kearah Jihoon yang tersenyum senang. Ia seperti menggodaku. Aku cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangan karena malu. Karena hanya Jihoon yang tau perasaanku.

Wonwoo pov end

* * *

Jika kalian tau, Seungcheol dan Mingyu punya banyak penggemar di sekolahnya. Secara, mereka termasuk orang orang popular di sekolah. buktinya, pagi ini saat mereka datang ke sekolah, beberapa wanita sudah berteriak dan ada juga yang memberi selamat atas kemenangan perlombaan mereka kemarin. Loker mereka penuh dengan surat cinta tak jelas. Tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka dibalas dengan tulus.

Wonwoo sedang menikmati pagi harinya dengan melanjutkan membaca buku yang diberi oleh ayahnya kemarin. Fokusnya buyar saat murid perempuan di kelasnya berteriak dan mulia berkerumunan di depan pintu kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan Mingyu dan Seungcheol datang. Salahnya mereka selalu bersama dan membuat keributan bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, beginilah nasib sekelas dengan anak yang popular. Jihoon yang baru datang kesulitan masuk karena kerumunan para fans dua orang itu.

"apa-apaan kalian! Pagi pagi sudah berisik! Minggir aku mau lewat!" bentak Jihoon. merekapun membuka jalan untuk Jihoon. secara Jihoon adalah ketua osis sekolah yang galak, tidak ada yang mau berurusan panjang dengannya. Ia selalu di pihak yang menang. Jihoon berjalan ke bangkunnya tepat di depan Wonwoo.

"ayolah Ji, kau tidak harus marahkan" kata Wonwoo menenangkan Jihoon. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menghela nafas pelan. Wonwoo selalu bisa menjinakkannya.

" _arraseo_. Aku liat pr fisika, boleh? Tadi malam aku mengerjakan proposal untuk kontes menyanyi." Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan bukunya lalu memberinya kepada Jihoon. Wonwoo melanjutkan acara baca bukunya. Sebelum itu, ia melirik kearah bangku Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang berdekatan. Ia menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan membaca.

* * *

"Hai Wonwoo" ucap panggil seseorang kepada Wonwoo. Yang di panggil menoleh dengan buku ditangannya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo agak kaget, ia belum pernah mengobrol dengan Mingyu sebelumnya.

"Hai" balas Wonwoo singkat lalu kembali membaca buku.

"kau tidak ke kantin? Ini kan jam istirahat." Taanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu aneh. Bukanya Wonwoo memamg jarang ke kantin. Ia lebih sering membawa bekal. Semua orang tau itu.

"aku bawa bekal. Lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini" jawab Wonwoo sambil menggoyangkan bukunya. Mingyu memutar bangku di depan Wonwoo lalu duduk disana. ia seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

"sebenarnya kau mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya nyegir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"emm, begini. Kau tau kan aku lemah di pelajaran berhitung" Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya. Mingyu ga terlalu lemah di matematika.

"niali matematika cukup bagus"

"lebih tepatnya aku lemah di fisika". Ah, Wonwoo ingat, nilai fisikanya memang buruk.

"mau ajari aku? Minggu depan ada ujian kan" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Mulai banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tapi, ia tak bisa menolak. Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk.

"bagus, besok aku tidak ada latihan. Di rumahmu ya" tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi. Mingyu berdiri, lalu tersenyum kepada Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perut Wonwoo.

"oi, Won. Kau melamun?" suara Jihoon memecah lamunannya.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat. Ia membereskan buku bacaan yang berserak di bangkunya. Tiba tiba ada kertas jatuh dari bukunya.

Wonwoo menunduk dan mengambil kertas itu. Disana tertulis nomor telfon Mingyu. Entah kenapa, Wonwoo tersenyum karenanya. Ia menyelipkan kertas itu di bukunya.

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Kang _seonsangnim_ masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Saat di tengah- tengah pelajaran ada suara ketukan dari pintu. Siswa itu adalah Seungcheol. Ia terlihat berlari ke kelas. Seungcheol izin memasuki kelas dan berjalan kearah bangkunya.

"kau dari mana?" tanay Mingyu

"dari ruang kepsek" katanya sambil mengatur nafas dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan ke kolam renang, Mingyu senyum senyum sendiri. Seungcheol yang berjalan disebelahnya menatapnya aneh. Tak biasanya Mingyu aneh seperti ini.

"oi, Gyu?" tanay Seungcheol. Yang di tanya malah nyengir gak jelas

"Ming, kenapa sih? Serem tau" kata Seungcheol dan menjauh beberapa langkah.

"kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Mingyu sambil membenarkan tas di pungungnya

"pernah – tunggu, jangan bilang kamu lagi suka sama sesorang ya" goda Seungcheol. Mingyu jadi salah tingkah

Sampai di kolam renang, mereka ke ruang ganti. Biasanya, Seungcheol dan Mingyu suka beradu kecepatan. Tapi Mingyu selalu kalah dengan Seungcheol. Setiap atlet punya tekniknya sendiri. Mereka ini sahabat sejak sekolah menengah. Mereka di pertemukan di klub renang yang sama.

"ayolah Gyu, beritau siapa yang kau sukai itu" kata Seungcheol sambil membuka bajunya dan meletakkannya di loker.

"kau juga tidak memberi tau cinta pertamamu" jawab Mingyu. Pergerakan Seungcheol terhenti. Sudah berapa lama ia melupakan cinta pertamanya?

"itukan beda ceritanya."

"jika kau beritau, aku akan beritau" kata Mingyu sambil menutup pintu lokernya. Mata Mingyu menangkap kacamata renang milik Seungcheol. Ia mengambilnya diam diam lalu lari ke kolam renang.

"Mingyu, ayo-YA! Kembalikan kacamataku!" Seungcheol berlari mengejar Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah ada di dalam kolam. Ia dengan senang melambaikan kacamata renang Seungcheol.

"Bocah! Sini kau!"kata Seungcheol lalu menyebur ke dalama kolam. Mingyu langsung berenang menghindari Seungcheol. Tapi, akhirnya Mingyu tertangkap juga. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Tidak tau apa yang terjadi jika mereka saling tau tentang cinta mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Miaaan, baru update. Sibuk banget sekolah:' ga ada waktu ngetik:'''

Aku rasa ff ini gaje yah. Masih ada yang nunggu kah?

Kayaknya sih bakal jarang Up. Jadi jangan anggap aku PHP:''

Kalau mau ngasih saran, lewat PM bisa ya(:

Masih bingung ini endnya mau WonCoups atau Meanie:'''

thanks to Kak **MyNameX** yang udah ngasih tau cara buat garis pembatas di ff, pake strip malah ga muncul. aku emg Kudet;''

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hari ini jadi kan?."

Wonwoo mendongak melihat kearah sumber suara. Pemuda di depan Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia lupa dengan janjinya kemarin.

"Ya"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wonwoo memperhatikan tingkah Mingyu yang agak kekanak kanakan baginya. Lalu, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh gurunya untuk pekerjaan rumah.

* * *

Wonwoo menatap punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi di depannya. ia mulai berpikir, kenapa pemuda ini bertingkah didepannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah sih, tapi itu aneh menurut seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Langkah Wonwoo terhenti karena pemuda didepannya berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Won.. mau ice cream?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang traktir." Wonwoo mengangguk kecil membuat pemuda didepannya tersenyum.

Mingyu berjalan menuju kedai ice cream di pinggir jalan. Ia membalikan badannya dan menarik Wonwoo.

"Berjalan lah lebih cepat." Ujarnya membuat Wonwoo menyamai jarak dengannya.

Mingyu memesan dua ice cream dalam cup dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam menatap ice cream di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka coklat?." Tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo heran. Wonwoo menggeleng dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mingyu.

" _Kajja."_

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Wonwoo. sang pemilik rumah mempersilahkan Mingyu masuk dan menyuruhnya ke kamar Wonwoo di lantai dua deluan. Mingyu tidak susah mencari kamar Wonwoo, karena di satu pintu ada gantungan yang bertuliskan 'Wonwoo room'. Mingyu memutar pelan kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Saat pintu itu terbuka wangi _papermint_ melesak di indra penciuman Mingyu. Kamarnya rapih. Hanya beberapa buku yang berserak diatas meja belajar yang menghadap jendela. Mingyu mendekati foto foto polaroid yang menggantung di dinding. Foto-foto itu berisi Wonwoo dan teman – temannya. Ada juga foto pemandangan. Dari semua foto tersebut ada satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Di foto itu terdapat dua orang yang tersenyum lebar. Yang satu pasti Wonwoo. Yang satunya lagi Mingyu tidak kenal tapi ia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Di bawah foto itu ada tulisan dengan spidol 'First 3~".

CKLEK

Mingyu terlonjak kaget. Ia berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo yang memegang nampan berisi minuman dan makanan yang cukup untuk dua orang.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil meletakkan nampan di meja tengah kamar.

"Hanya melihat-lihat." Jawab Mingyu. Lalu duduk di depan meja bundar tersebut.

"bisa dimulai sekarang?" Mingyu mengangguk

"Jadi, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo jadi dekat. Lebih tepatnya, sering mengobrol terkadang pulang bersama setelah Wonwoo tau rumah Mingyu tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Yak Kim Mingyu! Kemana saja kau? Mengapa kemarin tidak ikut latihan?" suara berat seorang pria membuat Mingyu mendongak dari sebuah buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Oh, Seungcheol!" Seungcheol duduk di sebalah Mingyu.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku ada urusan, biasalah."

"Urusan apa? Urusan cinta? Aish, siapa sih yang membuatmu tergila-gila seperti ini?"

"Hehe, nanti akan kuberitau jika aku sudah mendapatkannya." Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau ikut ke kolam kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertanding denganmu lagi."

"Akan kupastikan kau kalah." Mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya. Beberapa menit setelahnya bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Pada saat jam istirahat, Wonwoo diajak Jihoon ke Kantin. Awalnya ia tidak mau, tapi Jihoon memaksa dan mengancam tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sudah lama sekali Wonwoo tidak ke kantin. Ia terlalu focus dengan dunianya. Factor lain yang mendukung Wonwoo tidak mau ke kantin adalah keramaian. Wonwoo benci itu. di tengah keramaian membuatnya pusing.

Hari ini, kantin tidak terlalu ramai karena angkatan dibawahnya sedang melaksanakan _study tur_. Angkatan Wonwoo sudah tahun lalu. Moment ini dimanfaatkan Jihoon untuk membawa Wonwoo ke kantin.

"Hei, Won. Duduk disini" ajak Jihoon. ternyata di meja itu ada beberapa orang. Diantaranya Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Jisoo, dan Jeonghan.

"Aku akan memesan makanan" ucap Jihoon lalu pergi.

"Aku ikut." Kata Soonyoung mengkuti Jihoon.

"Hai, Wonwoo sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jeonghan

"Hai, Jeonghan-hyung" balas Wonwoo sambil duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Ini nih, yang sedang jadi pembicaraan satu sekolah" ucap Seungkwan tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jihoon yang kembali dengan nampan berisi 2 roti dan 2 susu kotak. Ia memberikan sebagian kepada Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak tau? Wonwoo sedang dibacarakan satu sekolah karena dekat dengan Mingyu?" alis Wonwoo mengerut.

"Siswi-siswi di kelasku membicarakanmu Won. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati" lanjut Seungkwan. Wonwoo menunduk. Mungkin ia salah telah dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Sudah lah, tidak usah membicarakan hal yang tidak benar." Ucap Jisoo mereda suasana.

"Kalian tau? Kemarin ada yang menyatakan cintanya loh." Ucap Jeonghan tiba –tiba. Jeonghan terkikik melihat seseorang yang melototinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo dan Seungkwan berbarengan. Mereka langsung menatap kedua teman mereka yang tengah menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Yang tak lain adalah Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Kalian jadian?!" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Berita bagus nih, Ketua osis paling galak pacaran dengan anak berandalan sekolah" lanjut Seungkwan membuat Jihoon malu. Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

Mingyu merebahkan badannya di atas kasur miliknya. Latihan renang tadi membuat badannya lelah. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tiba tiba nama Jeon Wonwoo terlintas di benaknya. Memikirkan Wonwoo membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya. Wajahnya teras panas.

"Ukh" erangnya. Ia tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kirin. Dan berakhir menatap langit-langit kamarnya kembali. Ada sepenggal ide yang muncul membuat ia tersenyum. Mingyu mengambil _smartphone_ nya.

 _To : Wonwoo-ie_

 _Hai Won, sedang apa?_

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia menekan tulisan 'kirim'. Entah kenapa ia deg degan menunggu balasan. Suara 'TING' pertanda pesan masuk mengagetkannya. Mungkin ia harus terapi pernafasan.

 _From : Wonwoo-ie_

 _Baru selesai mandi? Ada apa?_

'atur nafasmu Kim! Ugh Jantung sialan! Berhentilah berdetak telalu kencang!' batin Mingyu sambil memukul dadanya pelan.

 _To : Wonwoo-ie_

 _Hanya bertanya. Mm, Won.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. tapi aku ingin bicara langsung._

'Bodoh! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu! sudah terkirim lagi' umpatnya dalam hati

 _From: Wonwoo-ie_

 _Terus?_

 _To : Wonwoo-ie_

 _Bisa temui kau di taman xx , jam 8 malam besok?_

 _From: Wonwoo-ie_

 _Kenapa harus malam?_

'harus pake alasan apa ya? ' pikik Mingyu.

 _To: Wonwoo-ie_

 _Siangnya aku ada acara keluarga,Bisa tidak?_

 _From : Wonwoo-ie_

 _Baiklah_

"Yes!" ucap Mingyu setengah berteriak. Kupu-kupu didalam perutnya telah berterbangan. Senyumnya terukir jelas di wajahnya. Entah apa yang direncanakannya. Mungkin kan berjalan lancar?

* * *

TBC

* * *

Tes, tes 1 2 3. Ekhem..

Sudah berapa lama ini? / di tabok reader/

Maafkan Dae para reader-nim tercinta karena baru update.

Hasil nulis ngebut ,Chapter ini jauh dari ekspetasi Dae:' idenya telah terganti dengan tugas menumpuk di kepala Dae.

Dae harap Reader-nim bersabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. :)

Di tunggu reviewnya~


	4. Chapter 4

"Won, film tadi seru ya." Ujar Jihoon girang.

"Iya, lain kali kalau mau ngajak nonton jangan bawa pasangan." Delik Wonwoo kepada Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Kemarin Jihoon mengajaknya nonton di bioskop. Wonwoo lupa, Jihoon sudah punya pasangan. Dia benar-benar di lupakan disana.

"Hehe, maaf." Kata Jihoon sambil nyengir.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?". Tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 19.20 malam. Ia tidak lupa janjinya dengan Mingyu.

"Tidak usah, aku ada janji lain."

"Tumben ada yang ngajak janjian." canda Jihoon. Membuat mereka tertawa.

"Sialan kau." Setelah itu mereka langsung berpisah.

Wonwoo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Ia keluar gedung dan memilih jalan ke taman yang disebutkan Mingyu. Lagipula taman itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Wonwoo menyusuri trotoar. Rata-rata orang orang yang melewatinya bersama pasangannya. Itu wajar, sekarang malam sabtu. Cocok untuk mengajak pasangan kencan bukan?. Hanya Wonwoo yang merasa kesepian di tengah keramaian.

Wonwoo telah sampai di taman yang di sebutkan oleh Mingyu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mingyu belum datang. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 8. Mungkin Mingyu sedang di perjalanan. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di taman tersebut dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Mingyu. Sambil menunggu Wonwoo mengotak ngatik ponselnya

* * *

Telat 30 menit? Ini tidak wajar. Wonwoo mengendus kesal. Yang ngajak bertemu kan dia. Anehnya semakin malam, taman itu semakin ramai. Semakin lama, Wonwoo semakin kesal. Ia berdiri sambil menghentak kakinya. Saat ingin melangkah. Ada seseorang yang menghampirnya.

"Ini, tolong di terima." Seorang wanita seumurannya memberinya setangkai bunga mawar menaikan satu alisnya. Apa-apaan? Wonwoo menatap bingung bunga itu.

Selang beberapa menit, ada lagi yang memberinya bunga mawar. Keadaan ini semakin membingungkan. Setelah ini, ada 3 orang yang memberinya bunga. Wonwoo kalap, ia tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba matanya di tutupi oleh sesuatu.

"Siapa?" Kata Wonwoo tangan kirinya meraba tangan yang menutupi matanya. Saat matanya bisa melihat cahaya, ia berbalik. Itu Mingyu.

"Kau.. kau darimana saja?"

"Maaf, Won. Tadi ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Katanya sambil menyengir. Wonwoo menatapnya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu bunga dari siapa?" Tanya Mingyu sambil melirik bunga di tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Mau aku kasih bunga yang lebih indah?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Senyum Mingyu mengembang. Dibalik punggungnya, keluar bucket bunga berukuran sedang. Tidak hanya bunga mawar,bunga tulip putih dan bunga indah lainnya. Mata Wonwoo melebar. Pikirannya tiba-tiba blank.

" _Mwo..mwoya?"_

"Jeon Wonwoo, entah kenapa didekat mu jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, kupu-kupu yang sudah lama diam terbang bebas di perutku, aku tak mengerti. Dan akhirnya aku mengerti, aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menerima perasaan ini?"

Mata Wonwoo melebar sempurna. Ia terlalu kaget sampai ia tak bisa berkata apa apa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Terima? Atau tidak?.

"Terima,terima!" Wonwoo tak sadar, orang-orang sudah mengelilingi mereka. Hatinya berkata jangan tapi otaknya berkata terima.

Pada akhirnya hati harus mengalah.

Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengambil bucket dari tangan Mingyu. Sampai akhirnya, bunga itu berada di tangan Wonwoo membuat senyum Minguu mengembang sangat lebar. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Wonwoo menangis

Ia menangis bukan karena sedih, tapi bukan karena senang juga.

Ia jatuh untuk kedua kalinya

Ia terperangkap nafsu yang menguasainya.

Ia takut. Ia takut sekali kejadian yang telah terpendam di labirin otaknya terulang kembali.

* * *

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan perasaan takut. Ia takut berita dirinya dan Mingyu sudah tersebar. Tetapi saat ia berjalan ke kelas, anak anak hanya menyapanya. Mungkin berita itu belum terdengar, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega sampai ke kelas.

Wonwoo membuka bukunya, ia lupa belajar kemarin. Karena kejadian itu. Argh, baru saja membuka buku. Kejadian kemarin terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Pagi,Wonwoo-ya" Wonwoo mendongak dan melihat Jihoon di depannya.

"Kau hari ini terlihat berbeda." Ucap Jihoon sambil melihat Wonwoo dengan aneh.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tergagap?" Wonwoo diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada hal yang menganggumu?" Jika ditanya oleh Jihoon, ia tidak bisa mengelak. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Coba ceritakan." Wonwoo mulai bercerita. Jihoon yang mendengarnya sedikt kaget.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku takut Ji, kejadian itu terulang lagi."

"Kita lihat kedepannya." Wonwoo mengangguk.

* * *

Hari Ini, Mingyu hanya bertemu dengan Wonwoo sekali. Ia harus mengurus beberapa proposal untuk pertandingannya untuk beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi, ia berjanji akan menemui Wonwoo sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang Mingyu dan Seungcheol sedang di ruang klub renang. Mereka sibuk dengan segala persiapan.. Daritadi mereka sibuk mengurusi proposal. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika ingin bertanding. Di depan Seungcheol ada laptop hitam kesanyangannya.

"Seungcheol-ah, aku ingin memberi taumu sesuatu. Tapi kau harus merahasiakannya dulu," kata Mingyu sambil memainkan jarinya. Seungcheol melirik Mingyu dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

" Ya, ya. aku akan menjaganya."

" sebenernya aku sudah jadian,"

"MWO?! Cepat sekali. siapa yang kau tembak?" Perhatian Seungcheol sepenuhnya teralih dari layar laptop.

"Eits, kau harus memberitau cinta pertamamu dulu." Seungcheol memutar bola matanya.

" Baiklah, kau deluan."

"aku sudah menembak Jeon Wonwoo"

 **DEG**

Mata Seungcheol melebar sempurna, tangannya bergetar.

" D-dia menerima mu?" Seungcheol bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar.

" Eung! Aku menyatakannya kemarin malam." Seungcheol masih tidak percaya.

" Jadi.. Siapa cinta pertamamu?" Seungcheol diam.

" Ayolah, beritau aku,"

" Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" Mingyu mengangguk semangat. wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran.

" Dia... orang yang sama," Tadinya Mingyu bingung dan berpikir. setelah sadar, senyum di wajahnyaluntur, ia menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

"M-maksudmu?"

" Ya, dia Jeon Wonwoo. Pacarmu."

* * *

Wonwoo bertedeuh di halte bis. Hujan tiba-tiba datang dengan derasnya. Padahal sebelumnya, mentari bersinar cerah. Sebenarnya selain menunggu hujan, ia menunggu Mingyu. Tadi, pada saat jam istirahat, Mingyu menemuinya dan berjanji akan menemuinya saat pulang sekolah. Yah, ia telat beberapa menit. Wonwoo tersentak saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku Seungcheol-ah."

" Ah, maafkan aku. kau mau pulang?" Wonwoo mengangguk. hening setelahnya.

"Wonwoo-ya.." karena dipanggil Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Seungcheol.

"Kau mengingatku?" dahi Wonwoo berkedut tidak mengerti. dalam beberapa detik mereka terus bertatapan, sampai ada yang memanggil Wonwoo dari kejauhan. yang tak lain adalah Mingyu.

"Jawabnya nanti saja. aku deluan."

" Maksudmu?!" kata Wonwoo setengah berteriak pada Seungcheol yang berjalan menjauh. Wonwoo baru sadar hujan telah berhenti.

"Hei, itu siapa?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah disamping Wonwoo

" itu Seungcheol." jawwb Wonwoo.

" Dia bilang apa?"

" tidak ada, hany memberi pertanyaan yang aneh." tepat pada saat itu Bis tujuan mereka datang.

" _Kajja_." Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo naik deluan. saat ia menginjak sebelah kakinya ke tangga bus tersebut. ia melihat kearah Seungcheol pergi.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan."

* * *

TBC

* * *

sudah diusahakan update secepat mungkin hehe^^

#RIPHoshistan

foto teaser nya itu loh, aarrghhh..

Review doong..


	5. Chapter 5

_Seorang anak laki-laki duduk sendiri di pojok kelasnya. Saat teman-temannya bermain ia hanya diam dan membaca buku cerita di bangkunya. Ia hanya menunggu untuk diajak oleh teman-temannya. Anak laki-laki tersebut bernama Lee Wonwoo_

 _"Wonwoo-ah, main yuk!" ajak seorang anak. Wonwoo menoleh kearah anak itu dan tersenyum_

 _"Ayo!" anak yang mengajaknya berlari dan diikuti oleh Wonwoo._

 _DUK!_

 _"AW!" karena terlalu semangat, Wonwoo menabrak seorang anak berbadan gemuk._

 _"Kalau lari hati-hati dong!" bentak anak tersebut sambil mengusap lengannya._

 _"Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja" kata Wonwoo dengan suara kecil. Tiba-tiba anak tersebut mendorong bahu Wonwoo._

 _"Sakit kan?! Dasar anak aneh, selalu main sendiri!" Wonwoo menunduk._

 _"Oy, teman teman! Wonwoo tuh nggak punya ayah!" Mendengar itu hati Wonwoo terasa sakit. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih bayi. Anak-anak yang lain pun bedatangan melingakari mereka berdua. Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk._

 _"Dia selalu diantar oleh ibunya. Pasti dia tidak punya ayah! Ibuku juga bilang begitu!" Kata anak tersebut sambil menunjuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo menangis saat ditunjuk seperti itu._

 _"Minggir!" tiba tiba seorang anak laki –laki datang dengan wajah kesal._

 _"Heh, gendut, kamu tuh bisanya ngeledek aja, memangnya kenapa kalau tidak punya ayah?!"_

 _" Memangnya kau siapa?!"_

 _"Huh! Daripada kau ngeledek dia, mending kamu mikir makanan aja, dasar babi" ucap anak itu lalu menarik Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo terisak dalam tangisnya. Tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya._

 _"Hei, udah jangan nangis lagi" kata anak itu. tapi Wonwoo tetep aja nangis._

 _"Harusnya kamu ngelawan dia dong. Memangnya kenapa tidak punya ayah? Aku juga tidak punya. Tapi aku akan jadi pahlawan buat ibu" kata anak itu bangga. Wonwoo mendongak. Anak itu terseyum padanya membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum._

 _"Makasih.."ucap Wonwoo_

 _"Hmm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dah~" Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Saat anak itu berlari, ia berteriak_

 _"Siapa namamu?!" anak tadi berbalik lalu tersenyum lebar_

 _"Choi Seungcheol! Sampai bertemu besok!" lalu ia melanjutkan berlari._

 _"Choi Seungcheol.." Wonwoo tersenyum_

* * *

 _Sejak kejadian 4 tahun lalu itu, mereka menjadi teman dekat. Sekarang mereka sudah mau lulus Sekolah dasar dan akan menginjak ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Saat ini Wonwoo menunggu kedatangan Seungcheol di pinggir Sungai Han._

 _"Wonwoo-ya!" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat Seungcheol berlari dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya._

 _"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Seungcheol ikut duduk disamping Wonwoo_

 _" Tidak juga. Itu kamera untuk apa?"_

 _" Ah ini, buat foto lah"Wonwoo mengangguk dan mulai memainkan rumput. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dalam._

 _"Won, bagaimana jika aku pergi nanti?"_

 _"Pergi kemana?"_

 _"Ya, bisa jadi kan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _"Tidak boleh, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku."_

 _"Jika memang terpaksa maafkan aku ya." kata Seungcheol sambil menepuk puncuk kepala Wonwoo._

 _"Awas saja jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan melupakanmu!"_

 _"Haha, Ja~ foto yuk." ucap Seungcheol sambil mengangkat kameranya. Wonwoo tersenyum disamping Seungcheol. Setelah itu terdengar suara jepretan kamera. Tak lama kemudian keluar gambar dari kamera itu._

 _"Nih, fotonya buat kamu." kata Seungcheol menyerahkan hasil foto tadi._

 _"Kenapa? Nanti kau tidak punya."_

 _"Aku sudah punya banyak fotomu. Ayo main, yang sampai deluan ke taman deket rumahmu dapat ice cream." Kata Seungcheol langsung berdiri._

 _"Hah? Fotoku? Yak! Kau curang! Tunggu aku!" kata Wonwoo sambil berlari mengejar Seungcheol._

 _Dan saat itu adalah saat terakhir Wonwoo bermain bersama Seungcheol. Besoknya, Wonwoo menerima kabar bahwa Seungcheo pindah rumah. Tanpa memberitahunya atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _'Mianhae Wonwoo-ya.'_

* * *

"Seungcheol-ah, bangun. Seungcheol-ah" ucap wanita paruh baya itu lembut namun tegas. Ia menggoyangkan badan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Karena tak kunjung bangun, wanita itu membuka gorden dan jendela di kamar tersebut. Karena terganggu oleh sinar matahari, Seungcheol membuka matanya perlahan.

"Bangun Seungcheol-ah!"

"Ne, Eomma~" katanya sambil menegakan pungungnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan mengerang.

"Eomma tunggu di meja makan" kata ibunya lalu keluar kamarnya. ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Saat didepan cermin wastafel, ia menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi ya."

* * *

Wonwoo menjatuhkan badannya di atas sofa berwarna merah di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia habis berolahraga pagi. Hanya berlari mengelilingi perumahan. Ia berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia melihat ibunya sedang memotong sayuran untuk membuat sarapan.

"Eo, kau sudah pulang, Wonwoo-ya" kata ibunya sambil terus memotong sayuran. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil air di _dispenser_ lalu menegaknya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau harus membersihkan kamarmu. Nanti siang, _hyung_ mu datang." Gerakan Wonwoo terhenti.

" Apakah ayah juga?" Ibunya menggeleng.

"Ayahmu masih di Busan sampai minggu depan." Wonwoo meletakan gelas bekas minumnya di bak cuci piring.

"Jangan lupa ganti sprai tempat tidurnya."

"Ne." kata Wonwoo lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kamar Wonwoo memiliki kasur tingkat. Yang dibawah punya dia dan yang diatas punya hyungnya. Lebih tepatnya Hyung tirinya. Saat di bangku SMP tingkat dua, ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang arsitek bermarga Jeon. Awalnya, ia memang tidak menerima bahwa ibunya akan menikah lagi. Tapi seiring waktu, ia mulai menerimanya. Ayah tirinya itu punya anak bernama Jeon Jaehoon. Jaehoon baru saja menyelesaikan studynya di luar negri. Hyungnya ini sangat baik padanya, namun jika sudah marah sangat menyeramkan. Ayahnya juga seorang yang ramah dan tidak pernah menyakiti ibunya. Itu membuat Wonwoo nyaman.

Wonwoo mulai membereskan kamarnya. Sebenarnya setiap bangun pagi, Wonwoo sudah membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Hanya ia terlalu malas untuk menyapu dan membersihkan yang lainnya. Pertama, ia menganti sprai tempat tidur untuk hyungnya. Lalu membereskan meja, merapihkan buku diatas meja belajarnya, membenarkan letak foto di bingkai maupun di gantung di kamarnya.

Saat membenarkan foto-foto polaroid yang mengantung di dinding, ia menatap fotonya dengan teman masa lalunya.

"Kenapa namamu samar di ingatanku?" lirihnya lalu melanjutkan membersihkan kamarnya.

* * *

"Hah~" Wonwoo menghela nafas karena lelah membersihkan kamarnya. ia tersenyum bangga melihat kamarnya bersih. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul 11.55. Ternyata membersihkan kamar lama juga.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil ibunya dari lantai bawah. Wonwoo berlari kecil saat turun tangga dan melihat Ibunya membawa kantung belanja.

"Eomma pergi ke supermarket dulu ya. Hyungmu sebentar lagi datang. Nanti makan siang lah berdua."

"Ne~" Wonwoo mengantar ibunya kedepan pintu. ia melambaikan tangannya saat ibunya melajukan mobil menjauh dari rumah.

Wonwoo menghidupkan TV, ia menonton acara komedi sebentar, lalu mencari saluran yang bagus. Tapi, tak satupun ada acara yang menarik minatnya.

TING!

Ada pesan masuk dari _Smartphone_ nya.

 ** _Mingyu:_** _Wonwoo-ie~_

 ** _Wonwoo :_** ya?

 ** _Mingyu_** : _hari ini ada acara? Kencan yuk!_

 ** _Wonwoo :_** _Maaf, Mingyu-ya. hari ini aku tidak bisa. Hyung ku datan. Maaf_

 ** _Mingyu :_** _oh begitu, tak apa. lain kali saja~_ bogoshipeo~

 ** _Wonwoo :_** _Aku juga ~_

 ** _Mingyu :_** _3_

Wonwoo tersenyum membaca chat mereka. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Apakah ia menyukainya atau tidak. Ia menghela nafas. tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel rumah. Pasti hyungnya.

"Aku pulang~" Wonwoo berlari kecil kearah pintu rumah dan tersenyum

"Hyung!" ia langsung memeluk kakak tirinya tersebut dan dibalas oleh kakaknya.

" _Aigoo~_ kau sangat merindukan ku heum?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo makan, ibu sedang ke supermarket. Ia menyuruh kita makan berdua."

"hm, _Kajja._ "

Jaehoon meletakan kopernya dekat sofa dan membuka jas yang dipakainya. Ia berjalan kearah meja makan sambil menggulung baju lengan panjangnya.

"Wah, aku kangen masakan ibu." Katanya sambil menarik kursi meja makan. Wonwoo dan Jaehoon mulai makan. Mereka bercerita banyak dan sesekali tertawa. Sampai terdengar suara bel rumah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyung saja yang membukanya." Kata Jaehoon dan berjalan kearah pintu. Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang aneh.

"siapa kau?" itu pasti suara hyungnya. Karena penasaran Wonwoo menghampiri hyungnya.

"Loh, Seungcheol?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Semoga tahun 2017 lebih baik daripada sebelumnya~

Maafkan dae yang baru update, reader-nim. Have fun buat yang liburan sama keluarganya~

EVERYDAY BOOM BOOM Yeah~

Review Juseyooo~


End file.
